Blackmail & Protection
by lynx-heart2309
Summary: AU: In the 21st century, Inuyasha has it good. He's living with his older brother, whom he gets along with more than just well. He works as an intern at Sesshoumaru's stock trading company. When he crosses paths with Sesshoumaru's devious business partner, Naraku, Inu's life takes a dark turn. Warning: Yaoi. Do not read if you don't like Yaoi. Please no flames. Co-Author: deoxidate
1. Chapter 1: Business Men

**Author's Note:** This is an AU fic, which means it takes place in an alternate universe. The setting is 21st century San Diego, California, however Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are still dog demons. Sesshomaru is 2500 human years old, or 25 in Dog Demon years and Inuyasha is 1900 in years old, or 19 in Dog Demon years. Furthermore, Naraku was never defeated and is 2800 human years old, or 28 in Spider Demon years. There will be no appearances by Kagome, Shippo, or Jaken. Unfortunately, they've all died horrible and tragic deaths... or something along those lines. :) Also sadly, all of Inuyasha's human friends have also passed away. :(

Chapter 1: Business Men

"Inuyasha. If you do not hurry up, I am going to leave you. You may be able to be as late as you please but I cannot." Sesshomaru stated looking at his watch for the third time. "I'm coming, I can't find my badge!" Inuyasha yelled from the bedroom. Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come out here little brother."

Inuyasha walked out of the guest bedroom and into the living room. Sesshomaru had his badge in his hand. "Is that what was taking so long? It was here on the counter like it always is." Sesshomaru sighed. Inuyasha blushed, "I thought I moved it." he said walking up to Sesshomaru and taking the badge from him. He fiddled with it, trying to attach it to his shirt. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "honestly..." he took the badge from Inuyasha and clipped it onto the flap of his shirt.

"Thanks aniki" Inuyasha smiled kissing the tip of Sesshomaru's nose. Sesshomaru turned a light shade of pink. "Meow" Kirara rubbed against Inuyasha's leg. "Oh, good morning Kirara" Inuyasha reached down to pet the demon cat.

"Let us go Inuyasha, I am leaving now with or without you" he said turning away from Inuyasha and toward the front door. "I'm coming Sesshomaru, don't leave me" Inuyasha said rushing after him "Goodbye Kirara, we'll be home soon." Sesshomaru held the front door open for his troublesome little brother and followed him out. They walked to the front of their condo where Sesshomaru's white Lexus was parked. He opened the passenger's door for Inuyasha who quickly hopped in. "Watch your tail," Sesshomaru said recalling a time where Inuyashas furry white tail got caught in the door. He whined for days about the pain of it all. He wouldn't put himself through that again. "I know, I know. Geez, you remind me all the time. One time. My tail got caught one time" Inuyasha pulled in his tail as Sesshomaru closed the door.

In less than ten minutes they were on the 5 south freeway heading toward their office building. "Inuyasha," Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of his name. "Yea?"

"Sometimes I think you take so long to get ready in the morning just to mess with me," Sesshomaru smoothly flew through the other cars. "I don't. I really thought I lost my badge"

"Hn"

"Are you going to be working late tonight aniki?" Inuyasha flipped through his bag, making sure he had his wallet and a book to read. "Most likely, Naraku and I are looking into some new investments which should bring in some revenue for the company. I have to do some more research tonight." Sesshomaru got off the highway and onto the streets. "What do you want for dinner tonight then?" Inuyasha asked causing Sesshomaru to glance over. He knew what Inuyasha wanted. "I would require some ramen tonight." Inuyasha's ears perked up and his tail started to wag. "Okay!" he smiled. Sesshomaru chuckled. "Calm down pup." Inuyasha blushed again. "Hey, I'm not a pup. I'm 1900 years old." he protested. "I am 2500 years old, you are still a puppy to me."

Sesshomaru pulled into the parking lot of a large grey building. This was his kingdom, well at least half belonged to him. The other half belonged to Naraku, at least for now. He wondered how he could become the sole CEO for the Feudal Stock Trading Company. FST was currently run by the two of them. They of course had a board of directors above them but as long as they made money and didn't do anything too outrageous a CEO was pretty much untouchable.

"Aniki?" Inuyasha called for the third time.

"Hn?"

"I was just saying I'll see you tonight" he smiled with such innocence. "Bye Inuyasha, work hard and have a good day" he replied getting his briefcase out of the car. Inuyasha was only an intern at the company (thanks to him) and worked on the lower levels of the company. Sesshomaru worked on the top floor. Once or twice a week Inuyasha was sent up to the fifteenth floor to deliver mail or messages to Sesshomaru's office. The other workers seemed to be afraid of him and always pushed any subordinate-superior interactions onto Inuyasha. Not that he minded seeing his adorable little brother with his white ears and his tail always fluttering about.

He walked into the building and bypassed the security check. As a CEO he didn't need to go through security. He saw Inuyasha arguing with Kyokotsu, the security guard. 'What an unsightly ox' he thought as he stepped into the elevator.

Inuyasha walked up to the security guard. "I hate dealing with Kyokotsu" he thought to himself as he showed him his badge. Kyokotsu was a mountain of a man. He was a demon as well and he loved giving Inuyasha a hard time.

"Hold on one second Inuyasha, there's a random security check and you're the lucky winner."

"You always check me, it's not random." Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru pass by towards the elevators. It just wasn't fair. Sesshomaru never had to go through security, and Inuyasha couldn't argue too much or it would make Sesshomaru look bad. As the brother of the CEO of such a large company, Inuyasha had to constantly watch what he said and did. Especially around the office; "can we just get this over with" he sighed not trying to provoke Kyokotsu.

After a 20 minute security check, Inuyasha could finally take the elevator to the second floor where he worked. It sucked that even though Sesshomaru and him worked together, he didn't see him as much as he wanted because Sesshomaru worked on the fifteenth floor. If he worked hard enough, maybe he could be a big shot to.

He stepped out of the elevator and headed toward Totosai's office. Totosai was essentially his boss. He gave him his assignments for the day, sent him on outings and scolded him of course. He was an old bag of bones but he was kind enough to let Inuyasha slide on some of the office protocol. Like being on time for instance. Totosai was sitting behind his desk, filling out some paperwork. He didn't even look up when Inuyasha came in and closed the door.

"Inuyasha, you're late again."

"Sorry old man, Kyokotsu was giving me a hard time as usual" he sat down in a chair in front of the desk waiting for his assignments for the day.

"Always excuses with you. When are you going to take some responsibility for your own actions? You can't rely on your brother's protection forever" Inuyasha's ears flattened and his tail lowered. Totosai looked up.

"I know that…"

"Don't get upset. I'm saying you have the potential to be a great man and you waste it. I've known you for hundreds of years now, and it's time that you stepped up to become the man your father would have wanted you to be."

"I didn't come to be lectured old man, I'm here aren't I? I'm not sitting around doing nothing, I am trying to make my dad and aniki proud…can I just have my assignments so I can get out of here?" he slunk back in his chair.

"Hmm" Totosai handed him a stack of papers. "At the top, you'll find a list of tasks to be completed by 5pm today. Then a list of things to be completed by Wednesday of this week; they'll take longer to complete so you'll want to get a start on them today. Behind that you'll find paperwork that needs to be filed away. Lastly, you'll find a list of things that need to be taken to various employees on various floors." Totosai continued his paperwork.

"You sure piled it on heavy today, but I'll get it done no problem" He got up from his chair.

"One more thing Inuyasha."

"Yes?"

"Here is a stack of things that need to be taken to Sesshomaru" he said handing him an equally large stack. Inuyasha's ears perked up. "They can be taken to him anytime today" he added, knowing full well that Inuyasha saved that task for last.

"Thanks Totosai-sama" Inuyasha smiled before leaving the room, tail wagging.

Totosai sat back in his chair. "It seems like only yesterday, those two were at each other's throats. Now there's such a fondness between the two of them…"

Sesshomaru sat down at his desk. It was 8:05 and he had a long day ahead of him. He stared at the stack of papers on his desk. Jakotsu came into the room. "Ahh Sesshomaru, you were a little late this morning. Having a little fun with that delicious little brother of yours? I'm so jealous" he sat on Sesshomaru's desk.

"Why are you still alive?"

"So mean, if I died, I wouldn't be able to see my Sesshomaru everyday" he smiled.

"I should kill you now and get it over with" Sesshomaru couldn't deal with this foolishness; he had much to much work to do.

"Oh, not here though. Let's do that in a more private place. Like your bedroom" he licked his lips.

"What is it that you want? My patience is growing thin."

"I just came to tell you that Naraku wants to have lunch with you to discuss some potential clients he's recently found."

"Fine, just get out. Can you please file some papers for once? You are annoying and not useful. I might just have to replace you" a scowl painted his face.

"Okay, okay. I'll file all the papers. Next time, I'll bring my maid outfit to do it. Would that make you less grumpy if you had something pleasant to look at?"

"Get out" Sesshomaru said flatly.

The door closed and Sesshomaru was left with his own thoughts. 'I would like something pleasant to look at but I would much rather look at Inuyasha in an outfit' he started thinking about ways to convince Inuyasha to wear such a thing. He'd probably have to promise him ramen for a week. He smiled to himself. His fantasy was cut short with the thought that today instead of eating lunch with his hanyou he'd be with Naraku.

'What a loathsome creature. His continued survival is a nuisance. With any luck, I can get rid of him and become the sole CEO" he thought to himself as he began his work of the day. He'd skip out on that lunch.

Sesshomaru looked up from his desk; he could hear Inuyasha coming closer. He looked at his watch. It was 6:00pm, and Inuyasha had come to eat dinner with him. The two of them stayed at the office until Sesshomaru finished his work. Inuyasha usually read a book or studied for his online classes. Inuyasha knocked excitedly, these were his favorite times of the day.

"Come in"

Inuyasha eagerly came into the office. "I got the ramen aniki" He smiled closing the door. "Good job. How was your day little brother?" Sesshomaru asked getting up from his desk and sitting on a couch he had in his office. It was to the far right of the room. Inuyasha's tail wagged excitedly.

"It was pretty cool. Totosai gave me a list of things to do and I did all of them. I entered a shit ton of info into the computer. Began an office newsletter, and filed papers." Inuyasha smiled as he sat next to his brother and placed a bag on the table. He placed a stack of papers on a sitting chair next to the couch. "These are for you as we'll, I wanted to bring them earlier but word around the office was that you had a lot on your plate today."

"That is exceptional Inuyasha. I am proud of you. I would have made time to see you little brother, in addition it would have been a pleasant surpise to see you," Inuyasha blushed at these words. He pulled out a bowl and chopsticks and handed them to his brother.

"You know, Totosai says I should be more responsible..." Inuyasha's ears flattened while he broke his chopsticks and began eating.

"You are still young" Sesshomaru said, beginning to eat his ramen as well.

"Still...hey aniki, how was your day?"

"My day was nothing worth mentioning. That nuisance Jakotsu would not be silent. I should kill him." Sesshomaru gracefully ate his noodles, not even spilling a drop.

"Aniki, Jakotsu isn't so bad. He's annoying but really funny" Inuyasha laughed.

"Hn" Sesshomaru finished his noodles and drunk his soup silently.

When their meal was finished Sesshomaru leaned back on the couch while Inuyasha leaned on him. Sesshomaru licked Inuyasha's ear. "Aniki stop that." Inuyasha whined turning to look at his brother. "No" Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha into his lap and kissed the back of his neck. Inuyasha let out a small moan as he felt Sesshomaru's growing member. "Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru whispered bringing his brother closer.

"Hai aniki?"

"Did you miss your older brother?" Sesshomaru planted another kiss on the side of Inuyasha's neck.

"Yes" A blush spread across his face.

"How much did you miss me?" Sesshomaru licked on what appeared to be a scar on Inuyasha's neck. It was his mating mark, which Sesshomaru had planted on Inuyasha hundreds of years ago. Inuyasha's ears flattened. "I missed you a lot you bastard...don't you have work?" Inuyasha tried to squirm away, he didn't like doing _things_ in Sesshomaru's office. Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha off his lap and back down to pin him on the couch. He hovered over his brother and nipped his ear. "I am allowed a break, am I not?" Sesshomaru smirked before leaning down to kiss Inuyasha. He hesitated at first but soon submitted to his elder. Sesshomaru dove into Inuyasha's smaller mouth and Inuyasha's hands were pinned above his head. Inuyasha became turned on as his brother kissed him deeply. Sesshomaru sat up, drawing a whimper from his beta.

"Maybe you are right Inuyasha, I do have work I need to attend to," Sesshomaru said cooly running his hands through his long silver hair and sitting up. "No, come on...don't be that way you bastard," Inuyasha pouted. Sesshomaru looked down slyly then sat back on the couch. "Come" Sesshomaru commanded as Inuyasha climbed on top of him. Sesshomaru slapped his ass, "I have told you many times to cease that disgusting language. You know I do not like it nor do I like repeating myself." Inuyasha smiled, "You probably like it deep down inside you fucker," Inuyasha initiated the kiss this time as Sesshomaru growled. His tail wagged furiously and he grinded against his brother.

Sesshomaru grasped Inuyasha's hips and brought him up and down onto his growing dick. He could feel Inuyasha getting hard as well. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and brought one of his fingers to Inuyasha's mouth. He hesitated, but took the finger obediently in his mouth. He licked and sucked, getting more turned on as he anticipated what was coming next. Sesshomaru withdrew his finger and let his hand travel into Inuyasha's pants. Inuyasha kissed him again as Sesshomaru probed his entrance. He slid a finger inside drawing a moan from his little brother. Inuyasha started to move until he could feel Sesshomaru brush against his prostate. He moaned into Sesshomaru's mouth as he was fingered.

Soon enough, Sesshomaru slid a second and third finger inside. He had his brother panting and arching to feel more of his fingers inside, 'such a beautiful sight' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he removed his fingers. Inuyasha growled in defiance and he responded by nipping one of Inuyasha's puppy ears. "Turn around little brother," he said lifting Inuyasha off of his lap. Inuyasha pulled his pants down and turned to face the wall. He held onto the couch as Sesshomaru stood up to lower his pants as well.

Sesshomaru pressed the tip of his weeping member to Inuyasha's entrance. He spread Inuyasha's legs a little wider and began to push inside. Inuyasha cried out softly as he could feel the full length of his alpha fill him. "Sesshomaru, go faster...I'm not a virgin anymore" Inuyasha retorted. He hated when Sesshomaru went slow. The older of the two chuckled and fully sheathed himself into Inuyasha's tight body. The younger cried out but his cries turned to moans as Sesshomaru slammed against his prostate. "Oh god, yes!" Inuyasha loudly whispered. "There is no need to whisper, these walls are sound proof," Sesshomaru rested his knees on the couch and wrapped one of his arms around Inuyasha and took hold of his dick. He held onto the couch with his free hand and began thrusting vigorously into his beta while stroking him.

Inuyasha whimpered and moaned loudly as he arched into his brother's thrusts. This was one of his favorite parts of the day. His brother knew just how to please him after a long day's work. He loved being thrust into while being jacked off at the same time; it felt amazing. He turned his head and tried to kiss his brother. Sesshomaru kissed him and without warning picked up the pace. "Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha cried out and turned back around to face the couch. Sesshomaru wanted that sarcastic mouth to be crying out his name. "Does if feel good?" Sesshomaru whispered against his ear. "Yes yes...please don't stop Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha tried to lift his hips so he could feel his brother more fully. "As you wish little brother," Sesshomaru said making his thrusts deeper and stroking his brother faster.

"Sesshomaru...stop...I'm about to cum..." Inuyasha cried not too long after.

"You may come," Sesshomaru could feel himself about to release as well.

"But the couch..." this was the third couch that Sesshomaru had bought due to their sexcapades in the office.

"It is of little concern, you may come" Sesshomaru repeated licking the back of Inuyasha's neck, drawing a moan from the concerned pup.

Inuyasha arched into his brother as he cried out and spilled his seed onto Sesshomaru's hand as well as the defenseless couch. Soon after Sesshomaru growled, filling Inuyasha with his warm seed.

Sesshomaru dismounted and Inuyasha went to clean up his mess. He looked up in time to see Sesshomaru licking his essence off of his fingers. Inuyasha blushed. Sesshomaru always looked flawless, even after sex.

After they adjusted themselves, Sesshomaru sat back down and extended his legs on the couch. Inuyasha took the opportunity to sit between his brothers legs. He grabbed a book out of his bag and snuggled close to his brother. Although Sesshomaru had a lot of work, he always made time for him. Sesshomaru reached over to a coffee table to pick up a packet that he also had to read. Sesshomaru used Inuyasha's head as a table and began reading while Inuyasha read a book about dragons and adventure.

Soon, Inuyasha's slight snores filled the room as Sesshomaru kept doing his work. Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha off of him and laid him back on the couch. Inuyasha instinctively curled up in a ball. Sesshomaru walked over to the closet he had installed in his office and pulled out a blanket he got specifically for these nights. Sesshomaru placed it over his beta before cleaning their mess and returning to his desk for a long night of work. It was 9:30 pm when Sesshomaru looked at the clock.

After another two hours, Sesshomaru began packing his things. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Sesshomaru looked over at his pup. Luckily he was a heavy sleeper.

A tall man with flowin black hair stepped into te office. "Sesshomaru, you blew me off for lunch. How unbecoming of you," Naraku said walking toward Sesshomaru's desk. " Do not be so offended, you know as well as I how much work is required prior to the end of this week," Sesshomaru had not yet looked up at him.

Naraku took a seat and glanced over to where Inuyasha was curled. "How sweet," he mocked causing Sesshomaru to look up.

"Hn"

"You know Sesshomaru, maybe it was better when you hated him. Now you've gained a liability. And to think, you were almost freed of those servants and you subject yourself to another hindrance," Naraku smiled but his smile was quickly replaced with a wince of pain as Sesshomaru's poison whip slashed across his face. He wasn't expecting that.

"You overstep. Do not speak of such things in my presence. Now what is it that you want," Sesshomaru glared.

It took Naraku a minute to collect himself. The mark Sesshmaru had left had healed instantly.

He glared but then smirked. "I just wanted to discuss some business with you,"

"I want no part of your drug scheme Naraku," Sesshomaru locked eyes with the demon.

"Surely there can be something that can convince you? Your ability to _get things done_ can be useful to me. Think of the extra money you could make,"

"The answer is no. I am not interested and that is the end of this matter,"

"Maybe Inuyasha would be more interested. I know he could use the money, sine he leeches off of you...or so I've heard," Naraku smiled.

If looks could kill, Naraku would be 6 feet under by now. "You will not discuss this matter with Inuyasha. I will kill you if you do. You are only alive because you have ceased your pursuit o Inuyasha, but I will not hesitate to end your meaningless life if you attempt to get Inuyasha involved,"

Naraku lifted an eyebrow. This was certainly interesting. He stood up, "alright Sesshomaru. Whatever you say," he turned to leave the office but not before giving the peacefully sleeping Inuyasha one last glance. Sesshomaru was up and slamming Naraku against the door in a matter of seconds. "How much is your life worth spider?" Sesshomaru released Naraku who in turn promptly left the office.

Sesshomaru sighed and went to sit next to Inuyasha. He took hold of one of his puppy ears and rubbed it gently between his fingers. No one would hurt his precious pup. Said pup stirred in his sleep. He looked up sleepily, "Aniki?"

"Wake up Inuyasha, let us return home," he said helping his half-awake brother up off the couch.


	2. Chapter 2: Feral and Alive

Chapter 2: Feral and Alive

Inuyasha came into Sesshomaru's office just in time to see him get up. It was 6:30pm. "Hi aniki, I'm glad I caught you before you left" he smiled handing off a bowl of what smelled like chicken, vegetables and rice. "Thank you little brother. You may study here in my office until I return. You may of course sleep on the couch if you become weary. There is a blanket in the closet and you may text me if there are any problems" Sesshomaru said kissing Inuyasha's forehead. "Sesshomaru, you are right down the hall. I think I'll be okay. Work hard aniki." Inuyasha smiled as Sesshomaru quickly left the office. The sooner he left, the sooner he would return. For two weeks now, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did not see much of each other. Sesshomaru and Naraku had to work on a big company project while Inuyasha had exams that he needed to study for. During these two weeks, Inuyasha studied in Sesshomaru's office alone while Sesshomaru worked in a closed conference room with a small team of workers including Naraku.

Inuyasha sat down behind Sesshomaru's desk. It made him feel important just sitting there. "One day..." he thought to himself as he powered on the computer in front of him and began to study. One day he would be as successful. It wasn't that he was jealous of his brother but rather he was desperate to be just as successful and make him proud. He began eating his own food as he read through his homework assignments.

The door opened suddenly and Naraku walked in. "Sesshomaru are you ready?" he began before he saw Inuyasha's small frame behind the desk. "Oh, Inuyasha. it's just you. I thought Sesshomaru would be in here" instead of leaving, Naraku walked closer. "No, Sesshomaru went to the conference room already" Inuyasha continued reading material off of the screen. "Hm...This is a really nice office. Wouldn't you agree Inuyasha?" Naraku smiled. "Yes...it is really nice" Inuyasha's ears flattened a bit. Naraku raised an eyebrow. "I bet you would love to be where your brother is right now wouldn't you? To have an office of your own...to be independent?" Naraku leaned closer. "That would be nice..." Inuyasha sighed. He was tired of people throwing his failures in his face. He wish he was successful. He was old enough to have gotten to the top. What was so different about him and Sesshomaru that made his brother successful but not him. "I can make that happen Inuyasha. I have a business opportunity that will boost you up beyond your wildest dreams." This time Inuyasha looked up. "Really?" he said as his ears perked up a bit. Naraku smiled, "of course, I have ways of getting things done. You can make 10 times what you're making now. Live on your own if you want and be Sesshomaru's equal" Naraku was looming in front of the desk. "The only thing is, I wouldn't let Sesshomaru know if I was you. There is a small risk, but the rewards are phenomenal. Sesshomaru is so dull, he would never take risks...but you Inuyasha, you have what it takes to be great. Think about it."

Inuyasha thought about this but before he could answer, Sesshomaru appeared in the door. "What are you doing in my office? You are supposed to be in the conference room, you insolent spider" Sesshomaru glared. Naraku turned around and smiled. "Ah Sesshomaru, there you are. I was just looking for you, I was just asking Inuyasha where you were" he promptly left the office, but not without passing Inuyasha a glance. "Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked from the door. "Yes, I'm fine aniki. Don't worry." Inuyasha smiled. Sesshomaru looked at him before closing the door and rushing off.

Inuyasha sat back in the chair. What if he could be Sesshomaru's equal? That would certainly alleviate some of his brother's stress, and they could be powerful together. He didn't even know what he'd be doing. There'd be no harm in at least finding out about the opportunity. He didn't have to say yes yet. Sesshomaru and Totosai were always telling guiding him to seek out opportunities for success.

Sesshomaru walked out of the conference room. He was the last to leave, as always. He worked harder than the other slim around the office, why shouldn't he be the sole CEO. He walked down the hall, a bit faster than normal. He had to admit, not sleeping with the pup had bothered him. He opened the door to his office to see Inuyasha asleep at his desk. It seemed that his pup had fell asleep, doing his assignments. Sesshomaru smiled a little before rubbing Inuyasha's back, "wake up Inuyasha, it is time to return home." Inuyasha looked up with a very confused look, "oh aniki...is it time to go home already..." he said rubbing his eyes rather cutely. "Yes, get your things and let us leave. I am finished with my work and will not have to work this weekend," Sesshomaru helped gather the half-awake Inuyasha's things.

The pup's tail wagged sleepily as he stood up and stretched, "that's great aniki. Let's do something fun this weekend."

"What is it you have in mind?" Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha get his jacket on, turned off the computer and lights and escorted the younger one to the door.

"We could go sparing, or to the park, or travel somewhere. Oh! Let's do something outdoors!" Inuyasha's tail wagged furiously, he was wide awake now. Sesshomaru chuckled as Inuyasha reached for his hand. "You've been so busy lately" he said looking up at Sesshomaru as they rode the elevator down. "I know. Things should be a lot better now that the project is over." Sesshomaru said pulling Inuyasha out of the elevator with him as they reached the first floor. Sesshomaru led him around the security check. Kyokotsu was still on duty.

"Um...Sesshomaru-sama...Inuyasha has to go through security check" he said standing up.

Sesshomaru just glared at him until he sat back down. "Do not talk to me again, you despicable oath. Furthermore, if you value your worthless life you will cease this constant harassment of my brother do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir..."Kyokotsu said looking away as the two brothers continued to exit the building.

Sesshomaru opened the front door. Inuyasha stepped inside the condo and threw his bag on the couch. "I'm so glad it's Friday. You've finally got a weekend off aniki. I'm so happy" he said without looking back and headed towards the stairwell to his room. "Inuyasha" Sesshomaru called before getting behind him. He wrapped his arms around his younger brother and bit along Inuyasha's neck. In response, his ears flattened and his tail tucked down. Sesshomaru wanted primal sex tonight.

Over their hundreds of years together, Sesshomaru taught Inuyasha the rituals of the dog demons. This included how to act when he was around his alpha, how to greet other dog demons, and how to perform sex. Inuyasha was supposed to be submissive to Sesshomaru tonight. He would be pleasured as long as he was obedient and gave the right responses. He bared his neck to the left for Sesshomaru to bite on. "Good..." Sesshomaru whispered licking along Inuyasha's mating mark. It proved that he belonged only to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha whined as Sesshomaru bit hard into his neck and pulled him closer into his growing need.

"Go to my bedroom" Sesshomaru commanded letting Inuyasha go. He scurried up the stairs and into the room. He was sitting on the bed when Sesshomaru entered. His eyes were red with lust and Inuyasha's ears were flat against his head. It was disrespectful to raise his ears or tail to his alpha during sex. Sesshomaru came close to Inuyasha and began unbuttoning his shirt. Inuyasha whined again as the cold air brushed his pale skin. Sesshomaru responded with a kiss. He pushed his sibling down on the bed and continued undressing him. Inuyasha awaited Sesshomaru's instructions. "Move back" Sesshomaru commanded before he began taking his own clothes off. Inuyasha moved to the back of the bed and laid on the soft pillows. When he was ready Sesshomaru climbed on the bed and pressed his body to Inuyasha's. He crushed their lips together and growled. Inuyasha's eyes began to glow red as well as he became more turned on and he responded with a growl of his own. Sesshomaru grasped Inuyasha's hair and forced him to bear his neck. He bit down on Inuyasha's mark causing the younger sibling to yelp.

"Be still," Sesshomaru grinded his hips into Inuyasha. Inuyasha's red eyes glared up at him. He reached down and began to stroke his younger brother. Inuyasha moaned slightly as he hardened. Inuyasha reached up to stop Sesshomaru, his body was reacting much too fast due to his demon side coming out as well as the fact that they didn't have sex for two weeks. If he wasn't careful, he'd come too quickly. Sesshomaru swatted his hands away and growled at him. His eyes narrowed and Inuyasha sunk deeper into the pillows as Sesshomaru reached up to stroke the side of his face. He put a finger to Inuyasha's mouth, and pressed gently on his lips. "Suck," he whispered and Inuyasha obeyed, opening his mouth. He licked and sucked on Sesshomaru's fingers. Being stroked by his older brother was such a turn on, he wanted to suck something else but he wasn't supposed to ask tonight. He moaned and whined as his dick grew harder under Sesshomaru's touch.

Sesshomaru soon removed his fingers from his mouth, which drew a whimper from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru probed his brother's entrance and soon, slipped a finger inside. He searched for Inuyasha's sweet spot and another whimper let him know that he found it. After stretching Inuyasha out, he soon added a second finger. Inuyasha started panting as his older brother pleased him. Sesshomaru looked down at his glowing and beautiful brother. He wanted to take him right then, but he didn't want to hurt him. He leaned down and kissed Inuyasha. Their tongues collided and of course Sesshomaru was winning. He added a third finger and stroked Inuyasha a little faster. Inuyasha broke the kiss and Sesshomaru focused on his neck instead.

"Alpha..." Inuyasha whimpered as Sesshomaru nibbled near his mark.

"Hn"

"Please don't tease me" he whined.

Sesshomaru sat up and removed his fingers. He stopped stroking Inuyasha and tapped his hip. "Turn around" he instructed. Inuyasha obeyed as Sesshomaru reached for a bottle of lubricant. He poured some on his own hardened dick and when he was ready, he pressed himself against Inuyasha's entrance. He held onto Inuyasha's hips and pushed deep inside causing Inuyasha to cry out. Sesshomaru pushed against his prostate and his cries became moans of ecstasy. He leaned over Inuyasha and licked his neck while he thrust hard and fast inside him. Inuyasha's tail swished against Sesshomaru's stomach. This is what he had imagined for so long, to have his younger sibling begging him to be pleased.

He used one arm to hold the younger one close to his chest and second hand to continue stroking Inuyasha's dick. Inuyasha's eyes were blood red by now and his demon side grew hungry for more. He started bucking his hips back to meet with Sesshomaru's thrusts. "Be still...I will not tell you a third time," Sesshomaru growled. Although it was nice that Inuyasha was so desperate for pleasure, obedience was key here. Inuyasha couldn't stand it, he wanted more and he didn't want to be patient.

Sesshomaru soon dismounted causing Inuyasha to growl at him. "Lay on your back," he ordered and Inuyasha turned around again. He laid back and stared up at his older sibling. Sesshomaru fully sheathed himself in Inuyasha's warmth causing Inuyasha to cry out again. Inuyasha pulled his brother down and made their chests touch. He dug his nails deep into his brother's back as Sesshomaru growled and kissed him. Deep scratches littered the elder's bare skin.

He bared his neck for Sesshomaru, who took the opportunity to bite deep into his brother's flesh. Blood trickled down Inuyasha's neck and chest as he cried out in ecstasy.

Sesshomaru continued thrusting while he licked and healed Inuyasha's fresh wounds. Inuyasha could feel a tingling sensation throughout his body. He whimpered again and wrapped his legs around Sesshomaru. Inuyasha bit into Sesshomaru's shoulder and two red beads formed. Inuyasha did the same as his brother causing the other to growl deeply. Inuyasha was signaling to Sesshomaru that he was getting close.

Sesshomaru licked and bit Inuyasha's dog ears very gently. Inuyasha panted and his tail began to wag at this new sensation. His face was almost as red as his eyes. Sesshomaru held his thighs tightly. Inuyasha turned his head to nip his shoulder again. Sesshomaru slammed hard into Inuyasha causing him to arch into each thrust. "Alpha…" he whined.

"You may come" he whispered into his neck before biting deep a second time. Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha's hips and pumped into him faster until the younger cried out and arched his back. His seed spilled out onto the two of them but Sesshomaru didn't stop. He pumped harder and faster until his own seed filled Inuyasha's tender cavern. Inuyasha was red and panting.

After the tremors of pleasure ceased, Sesshomaru dismounted and licked Inuyasha's wounds again. Inuyasha shuddered then sat up before moving behind Sesshomaru and licking the spots where he had scratched. Sesshomaru made a sound of his own at the sensation.

When he was finished, Inuyasha climbed under the covers. Sesshomaru followed and laid back on the pillows. Inuyasha snuggled next to him as he began to calm down. His breath steadied and his eyes began to lose their redness. He kissed Sesshomaru's chest while Sesshomaru nibbled on his puppy ears. His eyes had also returned to normal.

Inuyasha's tail began to wag again. "Aniki, stop" he shook his head away and tried to scoot away but Sesshomaru held him still. "No" he said taking the delicate ear between his fingers and rubbing it. The more he rubbed, the more Inuyasha's tail responded. "Aniki..." Inuyasha said pulling away from his brother again.

Sesshomaru pulled him against his chest. Inuyasha stopped struggling and instead slid into his brother's grasp. "I liked the sheets at the other house. It was bigger and the sheets were softer. Can we go back there? We only lived there for 50 years…this place is too small. I can't run around, or practice with Tetsusaiga or anything." Inuyasha whined as he hugged Sesshomaru close and inhaled his scent; he loved this smell. Sesshomaru smelled like the wind and he made Inuyasha feel safe. Compared to his earthy scent, Sesshomaru smelled like heaven. Inuyasha yawned.

"I would think a smaller place would feel more comfortable for you but if you are not satisfied, we can find a more accommodating place of residence. If we moved, we would never be on time with how slow you are to get ready."

Inuyasha yawned and laughed, "okay...let's talk about this later. Can I sleep with you?"

"You do not have to ask" Inuyasha laid on Sesshomaru's chest and closed his eyes.

"Can we go to the park tomorrow? It's Saturday, so that means we can have fun"

"If that is what you wish, we can go to the park"

"Can we go to the mall to? I like going to the mall."

"Yes we can go to the mall" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his persistent pup. Inuyasha yawned again as Sesshomaru pulled the covers over the both of them.

"What about sparring? Can we go sparing tomorrow?"

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru began to scold him but Inuyasha's breathing was the only response. The young pup had suddenly drifted off and soon, he drifted off as well.

Sesshomaru woke up to the smell of burning food. A combination of burning sausage, eggs, and bacon. "Dammit..." Sesshomaru got out of the bed and stepped into his slippers. He walked out of his bedroom and downstairs to find Inuyasha scrambling around in the kitchen. "Inuyasha" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Inuyasha froze and his ears flattened against his head. "Yes aniki?" his tail lowered. Sesshomaru walked around Inuyasha to the stove. He picked up a skillet that had begun to burn and tossed it in the sink with the water running. He looked around the kitchen, there was batter all over the floor and counters, flour, egg shells, and pieces of vegetables littered around the kitchen. There were pieces of food on the kitchen window and even Kirara was covered in food.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, who had turned around to face him. "I wanted to make you breakfast aniki..." his tail was tucked and he lifted the near-empty bowl for him to see what appeared to be batter. Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Your effort is appreciated, but if you have trouble you know you should get me. Look at this mess Inuyasha, there is batter all over the place." Kirara was licking her fur clean.

"The mixer was acting funny so I put the batter in the blender but forgot to put the top on"

"And the burnt food?"

"While I was trying to turn off the blender, the meat started to burn…I turned the heat down though" he smiled so innocently.

"What about the vegetables and egg shells?"

"I tried chopping the vegetables but I couldn't cut them small like you like them, so I tried putting them in the chopper but I forgot to put the top on that to. Then I dropped some eggs as I was getting them out of the refrigerator. Then I was about to get the broom when you came…"

"Why didn't you come and get me?"

"I wanted to surprise you, and plus everything kinda happened all at once" Inuyasha's golden eyes pierced Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, he looked around the kitchen again, assessing the damage. There was food in crevices that he would not waste his time trying to get out. He'd arrange someone to clean it while they were out. Although, Inuyasha would take some responsibility as well.

"Troublesome pup" he said after a while, reaching out and tugging Inuyasha's ear.

"Oww...I'm sorry aniki. You always make us food so I wanted to do it for you this time"

"Next time, how about we make breakfast together?" He leaned down and kissed the tip of Inuyasha's nose causing him to blush. "Okay"

"Let's clean this up and go out for breakfast today. Then we'll go to the park."

Inuyasha smiled, "Okay!" he went to grab the cleaning materials and the two brothers cleaned the kitchen while stealing looks and kisses in between.


	3. Chapter 3: Festivals

Chapter 3: Festivals

"Are we there yet?" Inuyasha groaned as Sesshomaru sped down the freeway.

"For the third time, we have not yet arrived Inuyasha. Do not ask me again" Sesshomaru was becoming annoyed at his younger siblings impatience. Why couldn't the pup just wait.

"I thought we were going to the park" Inuyasha pouted as his tail flopped to his side.

"I have something more entertaining than the park. Be patient and I assure you will be satisfied" Sesshomaru switched out of the fast lane, they would reach their destination soon enough.

"Mmmm...okay" Inuyasha slunk in his seat and rested his head against the window. He hated waiting. Sesshomaru didn't get to spend time with him often with this job so Inuyasha wanted to take full advantage. Before he knew it, Sesshomaru was gently tapping him. He must've dozed off.

"Inuyasha, we are here. Wake up" Sesshomaru was standing outside trying to help Inuyasha out of the car. "How can you be so excited one moment, then fall asleep the next?" Sesshomaru watched as a tired Inuyasha wiped his eyes and shook his tail.

"Oh we're here!" he said jumping from the car. There was that excitement again. Inuyasha looked and sniffed around. There were tents, people, and delicious smelling food everywhere. "Hey, where are we?" Inuyasha looked around, it looked like a traditional Japanese festival. The festival was held in an open field with many vendors, games, and shows.

"Inuyasha, were you aware that you and I are members of the Japan society? I signed us up when we first came here. There are many Japanese events hosted throughout San Diego, so I thought a festival would be entertaining for you" Sesshomaru walked forward, grabbing his brother's hand.

"I didn't know San Diego had a Japan society" Inuyasha looked around and took in all the sites. It was nice having a piece of his original home right before his eyes. The walked around looking at everything. Sesshomaru even played Kingyo Sukui (fish scooping game) with him.

As they were walking Inuyasha stopped at a vendor selling children's toys. One child held a drum-like object that had two strings with beads at the end. He had not seen one before. He picked one up to examine it. "Aniki, what is this?" he looked up at Sesshomaru who visibly chuckled. "As old as you are, have you not seen this toy before?" Sesshomaru wondered. Inuyasha shook his head and Sesshomaru promptly bought the toy.

He took it from Inuyasha and spun it between his fingers so Inuyasha could see. The two beads hit either side of the drum causing a small thumping sound. "It is called a Dendendaiko: a japanese spinning drum." Inuyasha looked with wonder. "Here, you try" Sesshomaru took Inuyasha's hand and placed the Dendendaiko in it. Inuyasha spun it around and quickly got a hang of it. "This is so awesome" he smiled.

Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha behind a nearby tree. He kissed the side of his neck getting Inuyasha's full attention. "Aniki, stop it. We're in public." Inuyasha blushed as one of Sesshomaru's hands traveled up his back. "I cannot help it, you look so irresistible" he said pulling him into a kiss. Inuyasha tried to pull back but Sesshomaru's grip was fierce. Their tongues swirled together and when Sesshomaru pulled away, Inuyasha was breathless. "Let us enjoy the rest of the festival little brother, we will continue this when we get home" he smirked and kissed the tip of Inuyasha's nose.

Soon they sat down on one of many benches that had been placed throughout the field area. "Are you hungry Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, watching his pup continue to play with his new toy. "Hai," Inuyasha looked up. "You stay here and I will buy some food. Okay?" Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha the tiny fish they had won and went off to the food section of the festival.

Inuyasha happily watched his new pet and played with his drum. "I'll call you Masu" he smiled.

"That's a goldfish, not a trout Inuyasha" a familiar voice said. Inuyasha looked up to see Bankotsu and Jakotsu standing nearby.

"I can call my fish whatever I want. What are you two doing here?"

"My sweet Bankotsu is taking me out on a date." Jakotsu smiled grabbing onto the older man's arms. Bankotsu blushed, "It's not a date...we're just hanging out"

"That's not what you said last night," Jakotsu pouted.

"Okay, okay it's a date, but be quiet okay?" Bankotsu coughed, "So Inuyasha, word around town is that you're looking to make a little extra money?" The two men sat down next to him.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"It doesn't matter, is it true? Could you use some extra money?" Bankotsu smiled almost innocently.

Inuyasha blushed, "Well yea...but that's none of your business."

"What if I told you I could help you with that, would it be my business then?"

Inuyasha was silent.

"What if I told you, you would be paid $2,000 just for making an extra delivery each week. Nothing more than what you normally do around the office."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, "$2,000! Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious. All you have to do, is deliver one package to Naraku's office each week, and you've gained an extra 2,000 to your paycheck. What do you say?"

Inuyasha thought about it. $2,000 a week for four weeks would give him $8,000. Plus the $2,000 he was making per month working at the company...that'd be $10,000 each month. The thought of that alone was enough to make him say yes. Sesshomaru would be so proud of him, making so much money. He certainly could pay some bills with that.

"That's all I'd have to do...deliver a package?"

"That's right."

"What kind of package?"

"Hmm...only Naraku knows that. Look, this is a job opportunity of a lifetime, and Naraku chose you. Maybe you're not the man for the job." Bankotsu and Jakotsu got up to leave.

"I guess, you'll just be a burden to your brother forever if you're not willing to man up and take responsibility" Jakotsu spoke this time giving Inuyasha a sly smile. They began to walk away.

"Wait, don't leave...I'll do it!" Inuyasha jumped up.

The older men smiled. "Good. Here is an address, go there as soon as you get off work. You'll pick up the package and report straight back to Naraku's office. Got it?" Bankotsu said.

"Yea. Okay."

"Also, I'd keep this little extra job to yourself if I were you. Maybe when you make enough, you can surprise Sesshomaru to something nice. He'll never expect it." Jakotsu said patting Inuyasha on the head.

"Hey, you're right! I can take Sesshomaru out to dinner or something." Inuyasha got excited.

"See you at work tomorrow cutie" Jakotsu said pulling Bankotsu away.

Inuyasha sat back down. He had a funny feeling but to get paid $2,000 to deliver a stupid package, he'd have to be an idiot to say no. Maybe he could take Sesshomaru to a nice restaurant or buy him an expensive gift. He smiled to himself as Sesshomaru walked up. He had two bento boxes and a ton of snacks with him.

They sat on the bench and ate together.

The sun was beginning to set by the time they got back to their car. Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha on his back. There was cotton candy and various sweets on his face. Sesshomaru carefully placed Inuyasha in the backseat of his car. He wiped his mouth clean of all the delicious debris and pulled out a blanket from under the seat. Inuyasha fell asleep almost anywhere, so Sesshomaru get in the habit of placing blankets in various places.

He buckled Inuyasha in and drove home. He was slightly disappointed because the chances of him getting any tonight were pretty low. Soon they pulled up to the apartment and Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha to bed. Sesshomaru went to his own room and thought about the events of the day. The cleaning crew did an amazing job and he'd have to pay them a little extra since he was in such a good mood. He had to admit, he had an enjoyable day with Inuyasha. They even acquired a new pet. Why Inuyasha would want to name a goldfish 'Masu' was beyond him, but at least his pup was happy.

Sesshomaru awoke to a pleasant sensation between his legs. Something was bobbing up and down under the covers. When he was fully awake he pulled them back to reveal his lover shirtless and sucking on his growing erection. What a great way to wake up. "Aniki, we were supposed to finish last night" Inuyasha said before licking the side of Sesshomaru's member.

"You were sleeping" he growled, Inuyasha was good at pleasing him.

"So, I would've gotten up for you" he started sucking again causing Sesshomaru to moan a little. Sesshomaru sat up and flipped Inuyasha onto his back. He kissed him before pulling off the younger ones boxers. "Why do you tempt me pup. You know I want to ravish you." He said taking off his own clothes. "What if I told you I want to be ravished?" he smiled pulling his elder down for another kiss. Sesshomaru reached down to stroke Inuyasha while moving to bite into his neck. Inuyasha cried out and reached to stroke Sesshomaru as well.

Sesshomaru began probing his brother's entrance. He stuck a finger inside and began licking Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha moaned as Sesshomaru got lower and lower. Soon he could feel Sesshomaru's mouth on his hardened dick. A second finger was added as Sesshomaru bobbed his head on Inuyasha.

"Aniki…" Inuyasha panted.

"Hn"

"Please hurry...I want you inside."

Sesshomaru sat up and worked on Inuyasha's entrance, he was eager as well. When Inuyasha was prepared, Sesshomaru tapped Inuyasha's side. "Turn over" he commanded.

Inuyasha obeyed and got on all fours. He put his hips in the air and laid his head on the pillow below him. Sesshomaru pushed inside without warning, causing Inuyasha to cry out. He thrusted relentlessly, hitting his sweet spot over and over. Sesshomaru leaned over, making their bodies touch. " Does it feel good Inuyasha?" he whispered liking one of Inuyasha's puppy ears. Inuyasha's face was bright red and his eyes were closed. He shook his head yes. It felt so good that he couldn't speak.

"Look at me, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru thrusted a little harder. He wanted to see those amber eyes. Inuyasha opened his eyes causing Sesshomaru to blush as well. He kissed the side of Inuyasha's face. Sesshomaru sat up and pulled Inuyasha's hips close.

He reached around and took hold of Inuyasha. His strokes matched with his thrusts. Inuyasha was a mess; moaning and begging his aniki for release. The doorbell rang just as they both orgasmed.

Inuyasha collapsed on the bed as Sesshomaru got up. He covered his pup with the blanket and threw on a robe. Who would dare disturb them? He leaned down to kiss him before rushing out of the room. Inuyasha laid in Sesshomaru's bed. He could feel his brother's essence inside of him, and the thought of if made him blush. He had just dozed off when Sesshomaru came in the room again. "I have to go into work Inuyasha" he said heading for the shower.

Inuyasha sat up. "But I thought you had this weekend off?" he pouted. "I know...but something has come up and I have to go in today. I am sorry. Do you wish to shower with me before I go?" Inuyasha jumped up. At least they could have a few moments together. "Do you wish to stay here or go with me?" Sesshomaru asked as he washed Inuyasha's back. "I think I'll stay here. I have a lot of homework to do. I don't like being in the office on the weekend," he replied, giving Sesshomaru a soapy hug. "I know. I will return as soon as I can. We can go get ramen if you would like?" he lathered his own body up and rinsed them both off. Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Okay" he smiled.

Soon enough Inuyasha was left alone. He slowly got dressed and laid back on Sesshomaru's bed. He started thinking about what Bankotsu said. $10,000 a month was a lot of money. He'd wasn't stupid, it was probably drugs. At the same time, for that amount as long as he was careful everything should turn out okay.

His phone started to ring and he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Inuyasha" a sly voice called.

"Naraku? How'd you get my number?"

"Come now Inuyasha, obtaining a phone number is nothing miraculous"

"Anyway, what do you want?"

"You will be starting your new job today. I need you to deliver a package to me. I trust that Jakotsu gave you the address?"

"Yea,"

"You will be paid as soon as you pick up the package, all you have to do is bring it to my office after that. Can you do that? Can I trust you won't just run away with the money?"

"What? Of course I wouldn't just run off"

"That's good to hear. You should be on your way, I expect you to be here at 8 and I know you don't have a car" Naraku chuckled and hung up.

Inuyasha looked at the clock; it was 5:30. He googled the directions to the address Bankotsu handed him and left the apartment. He sat on the bus quietly listening to some music. Why ask someone who doesn't have a car to deliver a package, he thought to himself. "It's probably drugs," he sighed. He stepped off the bus and looked at his watch. It was already 6:00. He walked a few blocks and came to a large brown building.

"If it's drugs, please don't let me be the fall guy" Inuyasha silently prayed. If it came down to it, he could just kill the cops. "Don't think like that!" he shook his head as he entered the building. It appeared to be empty. Inuyasha sniffed around, he could smell a human lurking in the shadows. "Are you Inuyasha?" the voice called from the darkness. His scent was unfamiliar.

"Yea, who the hell are you?" he didn't have to be polite to a shady human.

"You can call me Gene. Here's Naraku's package, and you're money."

Inuyasha walked over to "Gene". What kind of name was that? A shady drug-dealing name, that's for sure. Gene handed him a wad of cash. He wasn't going to count it. Gene also handed him an envelope. That was surprising. He sniffed the air skeptically. Come to think of it, he hadn't smelled anything suspicious since he arrived.

He sighed inwardly. It was just an envelope. He took the money and envelope and quickly left. It was 6:45 already. He waited for another bus and by the time he arrived at the office it was 7:30. He walked into the building and saw Kyokotsu.

"Hello Inuyasha" he said looking surprised to see him.

"Hi...I need to see Naraku so can we skip the bullshit today?"

Kyokotsu looked confused but didn't argue. It seemed Sesshomaru's words stuck in his empty skull after all. Inuyasha was about to take the elevator but stopped. What if Sesshomaru was still there. He panicked a little bit. "Oh, I'll just take the elevator to the fourteenth floor and take the stairs" he thought as he remembered Naraku's office was closer to the stairway anyway.

He quickly arrived at Naraku's door and knocked. "Well hello Inuyasha, come in," Naraku said opening the door and gesturing him in.

Inuyasha stuck out the envelope, "No thanks, here's your package, I gotta get going," he said before beginning to walk away.

"I think you might want to stay awhile. I have some information you may want to hear," Naraku smiled.

Inuyasha's eyes furrowed. "What kind of information?"

"The kind that involves you and your brother."


End file.
